


Yellow (Green)

by LightRedFox



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet, written while procrastinating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 22:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightRedFox/pseuds/LightRedFox
Summary: Bamboo and Stealth being extremely sweet in each other’s company.That’s literally it, don’t know what you expect from less than 500 words.





	Yellow (Green)

Stealth takes his helmet off before laying his head onto Bamboo’s lap, stretching the rest of his body against the couch. His helmet is placed onto his chest, both hands holding onto it firmly. His partner removes her signature hat as well, placing it next to her seat on the sofa.

Bamboo takes in the unconcealed face staring up at her. Everything about Stealth’s face is peculiar, from the singular yellow green tentacle resting in between his deep green eyes to the dark pink circles surrounding them. 

Stealth stares back at the face above him. The normally stone cold eyes and distant expression are nowhere to be found, replaced by a soft and caring gaze, only ever seen by a lucky few.

She brushes her fingers against his cheek, and he shudders from the contact, breaking the unofficial staring contest. His skin is soft and a bit smooth, similar to a pillow, she thinks. The inkling pinches his cheeks to see his reaction. Her partner squirms a bit as his face heats up, making her let out a small giggle.

Bamboo’s hands are far from perfect. They’re rugged and calloused from years of wood carving, yet Stealth loves how they feel cupped around his face. 

She leans down to press her lips against his, and he returns the action, deepening it. The kiss lasts for a few seconds, the two cephalopods savoring every moment. Bamboo breaks it, smiling down at the octoling who’s grinning right back at her.

She starts rubbing small circles on his cheeks, making him close his eyes and let out a small hum of pleasure. The skin beneath her fingers is rough, yet her touch is delicate and precise. 

She slowly trails her fingers down from his cheeks to his jawline, then to his neck. Stealth melts into her every touch as he lets out soft purrs while she gently rubs circles on his collarbone.

He shifts sideways to let her access different areas of his face, wrapping his arms around her waist while doing so.

She gently scratches the outsides of his round ears, and he lets out more purrs of content at the feeling, muffling them by burying his face into her waist.

Stealth eventually dozes off, still comfortably laying on her lap. Bamboo gives a soft smile at the octoling resting on her lap before leaning down and giving him a small peck on the cheek.

She leans her back against the couch they’re resting on and closes her eyes, letting the drowsiness overtake her as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while procrastinating so it’s pretty short. also thanks for reading I guess.


End file.
